Love in this New World
by tmarie793
Summary: Ben is trying to find his place in this new world and cope with the changes of the last year since the Skitters arrived. Trying to find his place in this new world, he can't forget the girl of his dreams, but even if he finds her, will they find a way to be together again with all the challenges ahead? PLEASE R&R it is MUCH appreciated! This is my first try for this show, ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey so this is my first attempt at a fan fiction for Ben from the show Falling Skies. I was watching the show the other day and just started thinking about all he is going through and wondered what would happen if he had a love interest so this is my attempt at that. PLEASE R&R even if you're not super familiar with the show, if only to just comment on the writing style would help me a lot and be much appreciated! Also for anyone who started reading my Shameless fanfic and liked what they found, I will be updating that soon and will try to be more on top of my updates in the future! Thanks everyone and ENJOY!**_

Chapter 1

_"Ben! Ben c'mon we NEED to get out of here! It's too hot!"_

_Ben heard his girlfriend, Ava calling to him over the crowd of people. Ever since they had first come there had been a certain sense of caution that followed close behind. At first people were curious, but that initial curiosity faded quickly as they opened fire upon humanity. Not a word or even an attempt to communicate. All that they offered was unexplained destruction. We had no idea why they were here or what it was that they wanted. All we knew was that on moment everything was fine and the next we were suddenly in the midst of the war that would end all other wars. _

_His father had said they needed more supplies before they were going to head out, in search of some kind of safe haven or sanctuary to be found. They had been hearing word of militias forming in each major town. Each had their own army as well as offering protection to any civilians that came to them. He and Ava had set of trying to find some more supplies before leaving, they'd told Matt to let their father know where they were while he and Hal still slept. Ben knew that they wouldn't be the least bit happy when they woke but he just wanted to try to pull his weight and give his father, Karen, and Hal some time to rest before they had to be on the move. _

_Everything had been going smoothly up until they were on their route back to the house, that's where things began to get tricky. All of a sudden those metal robots that helped the more lively looking aliens and the aliens were surrounding them and the crowd of scavengers with them. All these people had just come out looking to grab some supplies, they all should have honestly known better. Ava had wanted to stick to smaller stores, but Ben had been feeling confident that things were so quiet that it may be a better idea to go to a bigger store with more options since there were no aliens in sight. She'd said it didn't feel right but he hadn't listened; and now and looked like the two of them and everyone else who had gone into that store, had walked into an ambush. _

_Ben had no weapon on him and was getting ready to ditch the supplies, grab Ava and run when the civilians who had brought weapons, opened fire along with Ava herself. Ben hadn't realized she was carrying anything, let alone how well versed she was in knowing how to use a weapon. He allowed himself a brief moment of awe in the girl he loved admits all of the chaos around them before her yelling brought him back to reality._

_"BEN! Get up! We need to move! NOW!"_

_Immediately, that sprung him into action. He began moving, supplies in hand, as fast as he could away from the attack. He could hear Ava following defending them as she went. He started to head home when her hand grabbed him back quickly and she shook her head roughly. _

_"We can't go back there yet. If they follow us, we'll only be bringing danger to your family. We need to hide somewhere else until they leave."_

_He shook his head in agreement, mentally kicking himself for not thinking that sooner. They found shelter in an abandoned clothing store along the main road. They sat behind the counter, a back door nearby if they couldn't get out through the front. It was perfect. Ava had worked summers there and knew the layout if they got in a pinch. What felt like forever went by and Ben looked over at Ava. _

_"Should we try to head back now? It's been a while," he whispered to her. _

_She listened intently and then looked frustrated. "I'm not sure. They could still be out there," she whispered back._

_"Ava," he waited until she gave him her full attention before continuing, "they'll always be somewhere. We are going to have to make a run for it sooner or later. Everyone has got to be wondering where we are by now."_

_She gazed back, "I know but I don't want to chance it so quickly. Those supplies weigh us down and I am almost out of ammo."_

_"Oh yeah," he gave a short laugh,"since when can you shoot a gun?"_

_She looked at him and smiled, a look that always made him flush with all the intense feelings he felt for her, "I've still got a few surprises up my sleeve."_

_Smiling broadly at her in return, "Oh yeah?" He leaned towards her for a kiss, their lips had almost met when it happened. They felt it first. _

_The surprise of it made them jerk away from each other and he heard what could only be described as some kind of stampede. It came with cries from men and women alike as he and Ava looked over the counter to see what was going on. And then they saw it. _

_Hundreds of people running. Just running away from something. Knowing it was nothing good and meant they couldn't stay where they were, they ran outside to join the commotion and make sense of it. Suffice to say, no one was telling them why they all ran and then suddenly a familiar voice yelled out to them, "Ben! Ava! OVER HERE!"_

_Ben looked over to see his father, Matt, Hal and Karen in the midst of the chaos calling out to them. Before they could make their way to them, __**THEY**__ descended upon all of them. Before anyone could really react, they just started grabbing kids. People had begun to notice the aliens' interest in children, they grabbed more than they killed but the same couldn't be said for adults. Then, suddenly, a shadow loomed over Ben and Ava, before he had even really registered what was happening he was quickly and efficiently maneuvering the bag with supplies onto her shoulder and then he shoved Ava, __**hard**__, into the crowd of people knowing she would get swept up and therefore, have a better chance at getting away. _

_It seemed to all happen in a blur. He tried to get away but the alien grabbed him and he thrashed and yelled trying to get away but resistance was futile. He watched as his family got swept up in the crowd, even though they tried to get to him and Ava was even further down, trying to get back to him but unable to, screaming for him. It broke his heart to see the people he loved be torn away from him. And even though he had never been more terrified than he was in that moment while they took him away. His last thought before in the midst of the horrific factory where he ended up, before they attached something that felt like it was tearing him apart to his back, before the last of his fear slipped away, was that, at least they are all safe. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Riding her motorcycle throughout Boston, Ava couldn't believe that it had already been a year. A year since she had seen Karen or any of the Mason's. It was almost as if that image of Ben being pulled away thrashing and fighting that alien was burned into her mind permanently. She'd become somewhat of a loner in this new world order. Never really sticking with any of the people she would drive by or run into. It was more of a form of self-preservation. She had already been duped more times than she had cared to admit since separating from the only family she had left in this world. She was all she had and all she relied on.

Still, she had a short wave radio that she kept with her, just in case people started to broadcast. She had heard some commotion at one point. Almost like two men, one younger another older, conversating and unaware that they were being broadcasted. She still held out the vain hope of that someone may use the radio to communicate though it was very unlikely considering the advancement that the aliens possessed. It was probably better to not even try but nonetheless, a gut feeling told her to hold onto it. That it may come in handy one day.

Ava liked to keep to coasts and back roads wherever she drove, lucky for her she was familiar with the area. Her family had been a military one before settling down in Cambridge, before Ben. It was how she knew most of what she knew about combat, weaponry, tracking, defense and all that jazz. For a while now, she had begun to notice trials within five to ten clicks of a central point. She'd been ignoring it for some time until recently when more activity in trying to battle against the aliens had begun. More and more it seemed like they were being challenged, and while she wasn't sure if that kind of fighting was making any kind of a dent in this war, it did inspire some hope back in her. Something she thought that she had lost a long time ago.

Following that trial she knew as the same she had been tracking for some time, she realized where it was leading her to was a large area, an area that she knew could occupy a large number of people. She remembered before things had gotten so chaotic, that Tom had mentioned wanting to get together with an military unit. One large mass made up of army and civilians, she hadn't been able to find it on her own but had heard whispers when passing through places. She knew the leader's name was Captain Weaver, and that they were called the 2nd mass. She hadn't been able to pick up much else though. She kept on riding until she came to something of a blockade in the road. She had already made about three fighters hiding in the brush, the backup for the two on motorcycles waiting for her to pull up. The two waiting for her were a boy and a girl, or rather a young man and young woman. The woman was blonde with long hair slender build, holding a rifle at the ready and the man was oriental looking with long black hair also holding his rifle at the ready. They introduced themselves as Maggie and Dai.

"And you are?" the guy Dai asked.

Ava looked at the two warily, trying to hide her worry and put on a brave face. Even though she was still young, it was hard to remember in times like these, and she knew that it didn't show. These two were older than her, but she guessed it could be argued that this war had made them all old souls. Either way, she didn't want to come off young so opted for rude. Probably not the best idea considering the presence of weapons and her being outnumbered but she'd never been one to back down even when challenges presented themselves.

"Looking for Captain Weaver. You my escort?"

Not so much as flinching he replied, "Don't know what you're talking about. It's just me and Maggie."

She looked between the two incredulous, "You don't honestly expect me to believe that do you? Especially when you've got three well armed friends hiding out. Your protection right? Guess I should be flattered you brought out all of these big guns for little old me." She gave a harsh laugh.

"Well," the girl Maggie spoke, "since we are being honest, how about you tell us why you are really here?"

"Thought I just had."

"How did you even hear about the Captain?"

"A little birdy told me," I replied with something of an edge in my voice.

"Yeah well, not going to happen. Might as well turn around. Go back to wherever you came from."

"Really?" I said, "You'd just leave me to fend for myself," leaving it as more of a fact than a question.

She gave a small smile, "I'm sure you can manage."

I gave a little laugh, "You're right. I can. Which is why I know that in five minutes you're going to start heading back to camp, me in tow."

Dai looked at me, caution seeming to register for the first time, "What makes you say that?"

"Well," I said beginning to finger my ultimate bargaining tool on my belt, "I have ways to make you change your mind."

I saw his gun start to rise and drew mine quickly on him and Maggie, "Don't even think about it," I warned.

"You wouldn't," Maggie challenged. "You're outnumbered. 5:1."

"What's that," Dai questioned to what my hand rested on.

With a tilt of my head I said, "Something that will cause a lot of trouble for you if I'm not allowed through."

Maggie began to protest so I continued on, "Im guessing your - your group can't be more than five miles out. If I set this off, then those drones will come over and it won't matter if you shoot me or leave me or whatever because they'll know your position. And more than that, they'll go after all of those people in your camp and trust me, there would be no time to run. They would wipe you all out. And before you argue, you all have a lot more to lose than I do. I only have to worry about myself, I'm guessing you've got a couple of hundred people to worry about. So what do you say? I don't wanna cause trouble but I will if I have to."

After a lot of debating and what seemed like an endless amount of time, they agreed to take me to Weaver. I knew I was walking into a lion's den here where I would be in a community and vastly outnumbered, but still I had to know. If anyone knew where the Mason's and Karen would be, it'd be Weaver. I knew he had been a part of that unit that Tom had talked about joining with. Finally, after a year, I would be able to find out if what my gut told me was right. If maybe my search was over.

I followed them in, afraid to be in front for fear of being at their mercy. Probably how they felt with me at their flank. After the longest time, I was at Weaver's tent, one hand holding my drawn weapon and the other on the grenade. I walked into Weaver's tent, I saw him look up in surprise but remain seated and still while I told the others' to stay outside. Then I approached him and looked to him.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I just wanna talk."

"Why am I finding that hard to believe?"

I gave a short, humorless laugh, "Trust me, this is more for my benefit than yours."

He took a deep breath, "You must've been pretty convincing for my people to allow you in here armed and alone. So, what is it you want?"

"Information."

He looked at me, "On?"

"People. I need to know if some people are still alive."

He looked at me, "My information is limited you know? I may not have what you are looking for."

I could see something in the depths of his eyes. It was almost like he could feel my desperation, like he felt it and he understood it. Why I was doing what I was doing so extremely.

"If that happens, I'll just be on my way. No harm no foul."

He looked wary, "Why don't you put down the gun and we can have a discussion?"

"Sorry Captain but I know what happens when I do that and I can't."

"What would that be?"

"I lose my leverage and then I may never get to find out what I came here for."

He looked like he wanted argue but thought better of it, like it wasn't much worth the effort but just wanted to get on with answering my question, "Who are you looking for? Is it bad or good?"

"Between us. And Mason."

Something flickered through his eyes but was gone just as quickly so I couldn't be quite sure it had even been there, "I need more than that."

"It's a family name. Tom, Hal, Matt and a girl would've been with them. Her name is Karen. Have you seen them?"

Suddenly, his face had become a mask, neutral, and he said, "No. I'm sorry but I haven't."

I tilted my head to the side, "Liar. How disappointing."

He looked confused but I answered before he could even ask, "You trying to make your expression blank is just as good as saying yes."

He looked incredulous and then suddenly his expression was guarded and I heard some noise behind me.

"You were always so good at reading people," a voice as familiar as my own said.

My heart felt like it stopped and then picked up in speed like it was a jack hammer and I turned around slowly pocketing my gun and removing my hand from the grenade. Praying to whatever existed, that what I was hoping to see would be true. Oh how I craved that truth.

My eyes rested on that person the voice had come from and my heart stopped again. Before I could register anything I was in motion and suddenly in his arms, jumping into them with a strength I didn't know I had. He caught me and held me just as tight as I did him. I knew that most around us were confused but it didn't matter because I was with him again.

I pulled back slightly, keeping close, with tears in my eyes and looked at Ben. He had the same heartfelt expression across his face.

"I thought I'd lost you," I said just loud enough for only him to hear.

He smiled back at me, "It's gonna take more than that to keep me away."

I smiled and then hit his shoulder hard, a few tears escaping.

He looked at me, a question in his eyes.

"Don't you ever- **ever** do that again."

He knew what I meant and gave the slightest nod that he understood. With that our lips met and it was just like I remembered. It felt like, coming home.


End file.
